


Insecure

by ThePurpleFrog



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Chubbymaru, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, all my fics or non despair, also known as canon because none of the events of DR happened what are yout alking about, i need to stop rambling i n the tags, is that a tag? it is now, well celes' death and yamada's happened goOD RIDDANCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleFrog/pseuds/ThePurpleFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chubby!Ishimaru staying the night at Mondo's house and being a little insecure about his body, and Mondo comforting him. THere's really not much more to it than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

Ishimaru was staying at Mondo’s house tonight. Originally, the whole ordeal was going to be strictly academic; the two of them were going to go over the material in the textbook for their upcoming test, then do their homework, and go to bed. But hanging out with Mondo never worked that way. After going over their work once, Ishimaru mentioned that this had been the first time he had been to a friend’s house for a sleepover, and just like that their studying was over. Mondo was determined to let Ishimaru have as much fun as possible; because, really, who spends a sleepover studying? They did all the sleepover necessities: they ate pizza, played video games, and just talked and enjoyed each other’s company.

At first, Ishimaru was a little hesitant to participate in the fun activities Mondo had planned. This meeting was for studying, after all! But… it was his first sleepover. And Mondo did seem to know the course material fairly well, so maybe this once he could let it slide. Much to Mondo’s surprise, Ishimaru was a natural at video games. It took him awhile to get the controls down, but as soon as he got them, there was no stopping Ishimaru. 

"How… how the fuck did ya do that?" An exasperated Mondo had asked after being defeated by Ishimaru for the upteenth time. 

"It’s simple, Mondo," Ishimaru had replied, a smug grin crossing his face, "With an iron will and determination, you can do anything."

"Hey," Mondo had said, slapping the controller out of Ishimaru’s hands playfully, "Don’t be gettin’ cocky, all right?" 

Eventually, it was time for the two of them to head to bed. It was nearly three in the morning, and Ishimaru could hardly keep his eyes open. 

"I bet this is the latest you’ve ever stayed up." Mondo remarked, running a comb down his long hair to get it out of its’ signature pompadour. 

"It most certainly is not." Ishimaru protested, rubbing his drowsy eyes. "I have stayed up later than this on other occasions."

"Oh yeah? Doin’ what?" Mondo knew the answer the moment the question left his mouth.

"Studying, of course." Ishimaru replied. He covered his mouth, letting out a loud yawn. "Then again, it has been awhile."

"Well, it’s a sleepover. You’re supposed to stay up late." Mondo plopped on the bed, content using his tank top and boxers as pajamas. 

"What’s the point of a sleepover if no one is getting sleep?" Ishimaru asked. 

"The fuck if I know. I didn’t come up with the term."

The two of them went silent for a minute. Mondo was waiting for Ishimaru to come to bed with him, and was growing rather impatient. He was exhausted as hell, and all he wanted to do was hold Ishimaru against him and fall asleep to the sound of his gentle breathing. But for some reason, the hall monitor was taking a damn long time getting into his pajamas. For some reason, he had come to Mondo’s place in his entire outfit; with the coat, the boots and even the goddamn armband. Mondo was beginning to wonder if Ishimaru even owned a single T-shirt. 

"Oy. Are you comin’?" Mondo asked. He patted the spot next to him on the mattress, indicating for Ishimaru to hurry it up and get over there.

"Y-yes! Just… give me a minute." Ishimaru replied. He had taken off his boots and his coat, but his hands stayed idly by his collar, not moving to unbutton his shirt. His scarlet eyes were fixated on the floor, and he had a slight flush on his face. He looked incredibly nervous for some reason, and Mondo couldn’t figure out what it was.

"Hey, you okay?" Mondo asked. 

"Yes, I’m fine." Ishimaru said. "Just… can you, uh, turn around or something?"

"Turn around? Why?" Then it hit him. This technically was the first time Ishimaru would be undressing before him. In fact, this would be the first time they would share a bed. Maybe Ishimaru wasn’t ready? Maybe he was uncomfortable? "Oh, shit, I’m sorry! Am I makin’ ya uncomfortable being in here? I can leave the room and sleep on the couch or somethin’ if ya want! I don’t mind and-"

"N-no!! It’s not that I mind being in here with you, really!" Ishimaru argued. "I want to sleep beside you tonight!! But… I just, uh…" He sighed, deciding there was no point in just leaving Mondo guessing. "I don’t want you seeing my body. It might… disgust you."

"Disgust me? What’re ya talkin’ about?" Mondo seemed genuinely confused at Ishimaru’s statement. 

"Mondo, it’s no secret that I am… on the heavier side." Ishimaru crossed his arms awkwardly, trying to conceal his round stomach the best he could. "I mean, so many people said bad things about it; it’s not like I’m unaware. But you seem to like me despite it all and I really don’t want to disgust you so please, look away." Mondo wanted to say something, that there was no way that Ishimaru could ever disgust him but… if looking away would make him feel better…

"Would it make ya more comfortable if I faced the other way?" Mondo finally asked. Ishimaru just nodded. "Okay." He rolled over on the bed so he was facing the wall. "Just tell me when I can move." 

"Thank you, Mondo." Ishimaru sighed in relief, then changed into his pajamas, which consisted of a T-shirt Mondo had bought him awhile back and his underwear. He crawled into bed beside Mondo, and pressed himself against Mondo’s back. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." 

"My eyes are open. I’ve been starin’ at the wall." Mondo replied.

"Okay." They lay there for a moment in silence awkwardly, until Ishimaru gently reached his hand out to touch Mondo’s shoulder. "Mondo, can I hold you?"

“‘Course ya can.” Mondo replied. Ishimaru grinned and pressed himself flush against Mondo’s back. His arms snaked around Mondo’s hard chest, and Ishimaru nuzzled against him happily.

"Good night, Mondo." Ishimaru mumbled against him. 

"Wait, is this even comfortable for ya?" Mondo asked. His face was heated, and he was relieved that Ishimaru couldn’t see how embarrassed he was right now. Mondo had never really expected to be the little spoon in this relationship, but if that’s what Ishimaru wanted, then he could deal with it. Besides, it’s not like he was uncomfortable. 

"Of course it is." Ishimaru replied, pressing a soft kiss to his back. "It’s warm."

"Okay well… good night." 

"Yeah, good night, Mondo."

* * *

 

Much to his surprise, Mondo woke up first the next morning. Well, technically not next morning, seeing how they stayed up until around three. He smiled at Ishimaru who, in the middle of the night, and ended up rolling to his own corner of the bed where he slept despite the sheets being a mess around him. The kid even had proper posture in his sleep. Honestly, he looked like he was dead: he slept flat on his back, his hands clasped over his chest. The only thing differentiating the hall monitor from a corpse was his soft snoring and the way his hands would rise and fall on his chest with each breath he took.  

Mondo crept out of bed quietly, trying his hardest to make sure he did not awaken Ishimaru. He figured that maybe he could surprise him with some breakfast.

"Hopefully he likes pancakes," Mondo muttered as he made his way to the kitchen, "because I sure as hell can’t make anything else." He cooked up more than enough pancakes for the two of them (as usual, he hadn’t measured correctly), and noticed Ishimaru still hadn’t come to join him. He decided to go wake him up; after all, Ishimaru would be devastated knowing he spent a day sleeping away when he could have been studying or doing something else that was productive. 

Mondo snuck into the room quietly, and found Ishimaru still sound asleep. He tiptoed forward and hovered over Ishimaru smirking before pressing a kiss on Ishimaru’s lips. This was romantic as hell, right? He expected Ishimaru to wake up and wrap his arms around him, before wishing him a good morning.

What he got was quite the opposite. 

The moment Ishimaru’s eyes shot open he pushed Mondo off of him and immediately pulled the sheets over him, as if he were naked and needed to cover himself. 

"Mondo, what are you doing?!" Ishimaru shouted. 

"Shit, Kiyotaka, I’m sorry! I was tryin’ to be romantic or something, okay?" He held his hands off, as if surrendering. "I didn’t mean to, uh, freak ya out. You okay?" 

"Yes, I’m okay." Ishimaru replied. He still hadn’t moved the sheets at all, and kept holding them up so only his face and neck was exposed. 

"Great. Well, I made us some breakfast. Ya comin’?" 

"Oh. Yes, of course! Thank you, Mondo!" Ishimaru grinned. 

"C’mon then, before the pancakes get cold." Ishimaru didn’t move at all, and Mondo began to grow impatient. "Well?"

"Mondo, please leave the room. I need to change." 

"What? No ya don’t. It’s just breakfast, your pajamas are fine!" Before Ishimaru could protest, Mondo stepped forward and pulled the blankets off of Ishimaru. Mondo had completely forgotten about Ishimaru’s request the night before and his fear of being looked at by Mondo, but now it was too late. Ishimaru’s hands shot up to his face, as if not being able to see Mondo would make Mondo unable to see him. This was honestly the first time Mondo had seen Ishimaru in anything less than his school uniform, and before he knew it, the words slipped out of his mouth. "Kiyo, you’re really cute."

"I… I’m sorry, what?" Ishimaru replied. 

"Uh, shit, I mean…" Now it was Mondo’s turn to get embarrassed and look away from Ishimaru. "I’m sorry, it’s just… ya look really cute dressed all informally, I guess, I mean…" his voice was slowly growing louder as he got more and more flustered. "Sorry, that probably sounds creepy as hell, i mean, uh, SORRY! I’LL LET YOU CHANGE!!" He sat down on the floor, facing away from the bed so Ishimaru was out of his sight. The two sat in silence, the only sound being the rustling of cloth as Ishimaru changed. 

"…You really think I’m cute?" Ishimaru finally asked. 

“‘Course I do. I mean-” Mondo began to turn around so he could face ishimaru while talking, but Ishimaru’s hand was placed firmly on his head so he’d continue staring the other direction. 

"But I’m a little too fat to be cute, don’t you think?"

"No you’re not. You’re not Yamada or anything."

"Don’t call your classmates fat."

"But you just called yourself fat!" 

"That’s different, alright?"

"Well either way, you’re beautiful."

"Mondo…" Ishimaru hugged Mondo from behind, draping his arm over his buff shoulders. "Boys can’t be beautiful."

"Shut up, Kiyo, anything can be beautiful." Mondo said, placing his hands on Ishimaru’s. "That includes you. So ya shouldn’t hide yourself so much."

"…Say, Mondo," Ishimaru finally said after a brief pause, "You can turn around now." 

"Okay, so did ya want to eat now, or-" Much to Mondo’s surprise, Ishimaru had only put on his uniform pants, choosing to keep his tight T-shirt on in place of his usual jacket. 

"Um… do I look alright?" Ishimaru asked nervously, his face bright red. "I can change if I look too disgusting or-" Mondo leaned in and kissed Ishimaru’s round cheek. 

"I already told ya; you’re cute as hell." Mondo said. He grabbed Ishimaru’s hand and smiled. "Now c’mon, this is the first time I’ve made pancakes without burnin’ them."


End file.
